Take A Walk In My Shoes
by BlondeNeko
Summary: What if the Stevens family did move to Washington D.C?
1. Another Mistake

(Disclaimer: I do not own any Even Stevens related stuff! Note: My disclaimers are really short. ^^;;)  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Another Mistake  
  
"Louis, wake up," Ren Stevens hissed to her younger brother as he lay on the couch sleeping.  
"Five more minutes," Louis said rolling onto his side. He didn't get much sleep last night. He was up all night watching the Comedy Channel.  
"No! Just listen to me," Ren pleaded, getting irritated.  
You could hear Louis sigh, and soon he sat up, rubbing his eyes. "What?"  
"Remember how Mom lost the vote?"  
Louis nodded, still rubbing his eyes.  
"Well," she smiled. "We just received a call stating that Mom actually won! They made another mistake."  
Louis blinked. Was he still sleeping? "I'm in a dream, good night." He lay back down on the couch and put a pillow over his head. It wasn't true. Ren was just playing a trick on him. Trying to get him back from all the other times he played tricks on her.  
"Louis!" Ren hissed shaking her brother. "Don't go back to sleep! It's not a dream! It's real!"  
"Are we moving?" Louis asked talking into the pillow. It took a couple of seconds for Ren to figure out what he was saying since he voice was so muffled.  
"Uh, yes we are."  
"Good night."  
  
* * *  
  
"You're leaving?" Tawny asked Louis as she opened her locker. Twitty was also there.  
Louis nodded.  
"But, can't you stay here? Don't you have any grandparents or any relatives?" Tawny asked.  
"Mom and Dad want us to go as a family," Louis replied.  
"Dude, that sucks." Twitty said as Tawny shut her locker.  
"When are you leaving?" she asked.  
"Tomorrow morning."  
  
* * *  
  
"Yes, Mr. Weexler, tomorrow." Ren said as she started packing her books into her book bag.  
"I thought you were staying!" Mr. Weexler said as he watched Ren put her last book in her bag.  
"Well, Mr. Weexler, they made a mistake so we are leaving. I am truly very sorry sir." She picked up her bag and headed out the doors of the school. Today would be the last day she would ever see this school again.  
  
* * *  
  
"Louis are you packed?" Louis's Mom asked walking into his room.  
Louis sat on his bed just staring at the wall.  
His Mom walked to him, worried. "What's the matter honey?"  
Louis sighed. "I don't want to move,"  
She put her arms around him. "But we have to. No other choice," She released him. "When you're done with your luggage, come downstairs and put it in the van." She then walked off.  
He sighed yet again. He didn't want to leave. Everything was going great between him and Tawny. Nobody would want to leave that behind.  
There was a knock at his door. "Come in," he mumbled.  
The door opened and Tawny walked in slowly. She smiled weakly.  
"Hey Tawny," Louis said, his voice becoming happier.  
She sat down on the floor. He looked at her, brows raised. "Why are you sitting on the floor?" He asked.  
"My legs feel really weak,"  
Louis nodded, he understood.  
"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you. I want you to keep in touch with me when you're gone. We can write letters back to each other every week. You know my address; it won't be a problem. I got your new house address. Your Mom gave it to me."  
He smiled down at the girl he loved. She cared so much about him. "Don't worry Tawny, I will."  
She smiled back.  
  
(That's it for chapter 1! Sorry if it is a little short. I don't really know if that's how you spell Mr. Weexler, but I'm researching about it. I will have it correct! If it's wrong in the next chapter just tell me nicely. No flames or what ever. x_X; ~BlondeNeko) 


	2. Welcome to Washington DC

CHAPTER TWO 

**            Welcome to ****Washington****D.C.******

            Louis and Ren's new school was very different compared to their old one. They had uniforms this time. Another thing was that the school was a private one. 

            "This really stinks," Louis complained as Ren walked with him to school. They didn't live _that far away from it._

            "Maybe it won't be that bad," Ren said trying to cheer her brother up. 

            "It will,"

            "Hello there! I haven't seen you two around here," A girl said behind Louis and Ren. 

            The two Stevens looked back at the girl. She looked like she was in Ren's grade. Her hair though made her look like she was still in Elementary school. She had two brown pigtails. 

            "We're new," Ren said putting out her hand. "I'm Ren. Ren Stevens."   

            "I'm Tailey!" the girl said shaking Ren's hand.

            "Tailey?" Louis asked. 

            Tailey tugged at the black skirt school uniform. "It's my nickname."

            "Why?" Ren asked.

            "My pigtails,"

            "Oh,"

            Tailey looked at her watch. "Oh gee, lookie there. It's time for school! Let's RUN! LAST ONE THERE IS A ROTTEN EGG!" She quickly ran off, laughing.

DAY 1 

**            Science Class (Louis)**

            "Good Morning class. I am Mr. Chinchian you're Science Teacher. It is my duty to tell you that we have a pop quiz today."

            Everyone groaned.

            _He won't give me a test._ Louis said in his head as Mr. Chinchian walked around handing the students a piece of paper. Mr. Chinchian then stopped at Louis's desk.

            "Mr. Stevens is it?" he asked. 

            Louis looked up. "Yes."

            "Welcome to class," he placed the test on Louis's desk and walked off. 

            Louis blinked. He was about to argue that he shouldn't take the test but he didn't feel like it. 

*                                                                      *                                                          *

            Ren Stevens sat in class, her books neatly stacked on her desk. Her pencils were all sharp and her legs were crossed. She was ready to learn! She wanted to make a good impression on people today, especially Sean Lodin. He was the cutest boy Ren has ever seen. He had dark hair, and a great tan. He was also muscular. Ren smiled big when ever he looked her way.

            "Now remember class, test is next Monday! Don't forget!" Ren's teacher said as the class bell rang. Ren picked up her books and headed out of the classroom. This school wasn't that different.

*                                                          *                                                                      *

            "What do you mean there's no football team?" Donnie Stevens asked the Gym Teacher as the class was doing ping pong. 

            The teacher pushed his glasses up his nose and looked at Donnie. "We don't play football here, too aggressive. We don't want to pay for those who get injured."

            Donnie's jaw dropped. "Please just let me try and start a football team!"'

            The teacher sighed. He was getting annoyed. "Fine, if you get twenty people to sign then we'll do it. If not, forget about it." 

            Donnie smiled. "Really? Wow thanks!"

            The Gym Teacher raised a brow at Donnie and then grinned. "Why don't you run twenty laps around the gym?"

*                                                                      *                                                          *

            The Stevens front door was swung open by Ren, Louis and Donnie followed in after her. 

            "Did you see how many clubs there are?" Ren asked as Louis threw his book bag down. "There's so many! I'm defiantly going to join the Art and Children's Club!" 

            "My Gym Teacher said I can start a football team!" Donnie explained following Ren into the kitchen. Louis dragged behind him.

            "I love it here!" Ren said twirling around in the kitchen. Donnie joined. After minutes of twirling in circles the two oldest siblings looked down at their youngest brother. Louis wasn't so excited.

            "What's wrong Louis?" Donnie asked getting out a bottle of water.

            "I don't like it." 

            Ren raised a brow. "How come?"

            "Well, first today in Science I have to take a quiz. The teacher didn't even let me get to know the materials! Second, I don't have my two best friends around to help me!"

            "I'm your best friend!" I voice said behind Louis. All three siblings exchanged glances. They recognized that voice. The only person who had that voice was Beans.

            "Beans!" Ren said looking down at the little kid. "How did you get here?"

            Beans smiled. "I rode the bus!"

            "What about your parents?" Donnie asked.

            "I told them it was a school trip! Now I get to hang out with you guys for the next three months! That's how long I told my parents I was going to be."

            Suddenly, Mr. and Mrs. Stevens walked in, both looking down at Beans, surprised.

            Ren smiled weakly. "I'll tell you everything at dinner."

            "Good." Mrs. Stevens said looking back down at Beans.

(Sorry if it wasn't that good, I'm just trying to finish things up!) ~BlondeNeko


	3. Larry Gets a Letter

**CHAPTER 3**

**            Larry Gets a Letter**

            Ren Stevens walked into her new own bathroom (it was of course connected to her room). She had really gotten to love it a lot. It was really big and had a lot of supplies (makeup) that made her happy. As she walked in she noticed a huge mess on the floor. Her brown eyes quickly scanned up the walls and back down. There were blue handprints on the sink. Ren could feel her fists tighten. 

            Suddenly, Beans head popped out from out of the curtain shower. "Hi Ren!"

            Ren glared at Beans, trying not to go into a huge rage. "Beans…what did you do?"

            Beans smiled and hopped out from the shower. "I was looking for some make up and lipstick."

            Ren raised a brow. "What do you need make up and lipstick for?"

            "Louis wants it,"

            Ren's eyes widened. "Why does he want it?"

*                                                                            *                                              *

      Louis sat on his bed, Ren's lipstick and make up surrounding him. Ren threw open the door, dragging Beans by the collar. 

      "LOUIS!" She yelled, making her brother jump five feet high. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

      Louis smiled weakly and pushed his sister's belongings onto the floor. "Nothing,"

      "Don't give me that!" She demanded letting go of Beans. "Wait 'till mom and dad hear about this!" She stomped off and slammed the door behind her.   

      Louis looked at Beans. "Beans, why did you spill?" 

      Beans walked over to Louis. "She said if I told her she would give me bacon."

      Louis shook his head and then pulled out an envelope. "I finished."  
      Beans smiled. "Go on Louis."

      "I took Ren's lipstick and made a heart on this envelope. Then I took her make up and drew smiley faces on it. Guess who this is for."

      "Tawny?" Beans asked.

      Louis hit him on the head. "No Beans. It's for Larry," Louis grinned. "I'm going to send this letter to Larry and say it's from Ren."

      Beans clapped.

      Louis bowed. "Thank you Beans!"

*                                                                            *                                              *

      Larry always got the mail. He never thought too much of it. Most of the mail was for his dad anyway. But today was different; there was a letter for him. He pulled it out of the mail and looked at it. To his surprise, it was from Ren Stevens. 


	4. I'm Still Here

**CHAPTER 4**

**            I'm Still Here**

            Larry sat at the kitchen table staring at the envelope. He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to open it. He got scared by looking at the lipstick and smiley faces. It just didn't seem like Ren would do that. After several minutes of thinking it over he flipped the envelope around and started to open it. He unfolded the piece of paper and read it.

            Letter:

                        _Larry,_

_                                    I've wanted to say something for the LONGEST time! It's so hard to say it though but I must. Larry, I love you. Yes, I do. I LOVE YOU LARRY! Couldn't you tell by the lipstick? ;) We should make plans together. What do you say? Are you in it or not?                   _

_                                                            Love,_

_                                                                        Ren Stevens._

            Larry just stared at the letter. He didn't know how to respond to this. "I'm dreaming," He said folding the letter back up. "This isn't real. This must be some kind of joke." But, Larry then had second thoughts. What if Ren really did write this? Larry decided that he should write back himself. 

*                                                                      *                                                          *

            Donnie Stevens walked around the cafeteria, trying to get people to sign up for the football team. "Come on everyone! You know you want to join!" Donnie said as a banana was thrown at his head. 

            After ducking bananas, a group of four walked up to Donnie smiling.

            "You're not going to through those yellow things at me are you?" Donnie asked staring down at the group of nerds. 

            The tallest nerd snorted. "Of course not!"

            "Okay, good." Donnie said smiling.

            "Anyway," Nerd 2 said fixing his glasses. "We would like to join your football team."

*                                                                      *                                                          *

            Louis stared down at the periodic table his science teacher gave him. How was he supposed to understand all these letters and numbers? 

            "Need help?"

            Louis turned his head to see a girl smiling at him. "No, I don't need any help."

            The girl raised a brow. "Oh really? Then what element is that?" She pointed her finger on the letters Na.

            Louis scratched his head. "Oh come on! That's an easy one! It's Natorium!" 

            The girl started cracking up. "Actually, it's Sodium."

            Louis blinked. "Um…then why isn't it SO?" 

            The girl shrugged. "Scientist like to make things complicated. Anyway, my name is Hailey. Hailey Parker."

            "Louis Stevens." 

*                                                                      *                                                          *

  
            Ren sat in the kitchen doing her homework. It wasn't long until Beans came in with the mail. 

            Beans spotted Ren and walked to her. "Here you go Ren. You have mail!" Beans smiled and quickly walked off.

            Ren raised a brow and looked down at the envelope. The return address was Larry's.

(Hope you liked!) ~BlondeNeko


	5. You Shouldn't Judge People

CHAPTER 5 

**            You Shouldn't Judge People**

Ren never received a letter from Larry before. Never in her life did she imagine that she would. Sighing, Ren opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. It read:

            _Ren,_

_                        I had no idea. No idea that you cared so much about me. It's kind of funny. See, I also feel the same way. It's too bad that you had to know after you moved. But, maybe it's destiny? Fate? All I can say is that I feel the same way and we should hang out. _

_                                                Larry_

            Ren stared down at the letter completely confused. She had no idea what Larry was talking about. Yet, it was address to her. Confused, Ren glanced up and noticed Louis reading over her shoulder. He was smiling. She turned around in her seat to face him. "Why are you smiling?"

            Louis shrugged. "I dunno. You know I had nothing to do with this." He chuckled. 

            Ren raised a brow. "What?" 

            Louis started laughing. 

            Ren hit him on the arm. "Stop laughing!" Then it hit her. Louis has got to do something with this. She then made an angry face and looked at her brother. 

            Louis stopped laughing and looked at her. 

            Silence.

            Louis fumbled with his words. "Ren…yeah…do you think…you can…say something?"             

            Ren just glared at him.

            "I guess not,"

            Ren then stood up and grabbed Louis by his shirt. "What did you do?" she asked through deep breaths. 

            "I didn't do anything!"

            Ren pushed him up against a wall.

            Louis started to make his sad face. "Okay, I'll confess! Remember how I took your makeup and lipstick?"

            Ren nodded. Her grip on Louis was still tight.

            "Well, I kind of wrote a love letter to Larry saying it was from you."

            Eileen then walked into the kitchen. When she turned her head she jumped. She didn't expect to see Ren holding Louis up against a wall. "Ren," she said, "put your brother down!"

            Ren let go of Louis and watched him fall onto the ground. She then spun around to her mother. "Mom, Louis wrote a love letter to Larry!"

            "Louis is gay?" Donnie asked walking in from the living room.

            Ren hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. "No, he wrote the letter saying it was from me!"

            "Awww, Louis was just trying to help you out honey." Eileen said walking over to Louis who was smiling.

            "Mom! Larry wrote back and said he has the same feelings, which I don't, and now I have to tell him that Louis wrote it."

            Eileen sighed and looked at her daughter. She wanted to help her. "Didn't you once had a little teeny tiny bit feeling for him?"

            Ren crossed her arms over her chest. "No."

            "Well, when I get some time I'll take you down to his home and you guys can hang out! But, right now I have to do some work so I'll talk to you guys later!" She waved and walked off. 

            Ren glared at Louis. "Louis, if I could, I would kill you."

            Louis gulped and ran off. 

*                                                                      *                                              *

            Tawny sat on her bed looking out the window. She hadn't heard from Louis yet. Maybe he went off with another girl. Or, maybe he didn't like her anymore. No. He likes her! Tawny sighed. Why does she have the little things get to her all the time? But, it would be okay if she just hung out with other people right? Louis wouldn't know. 

*                                                                      *                                              *

            Louis sat at an empty table in the school cafeteria. He still hasn't made any friends and he was counting on anyone wanting to be his friends. 

            "Hey Louis," Hailey sat down in the empty seat next to him. He freaked out a bit. He wasn't excepting anyone to just plopped themselves down in a chair next to him. "Need company?"

            "I'm fine." Louis said biting into his turkey sandwich. 

            Hailey raised a brow and glanced at the empty table. "I see. You like hanging out with your invisible friends?" 

            Louis shot her a glare.

            Hailey laughed. "I'm just kidding." She then put her brown paper bag lunch on the table. Louis looked at her. 

            "What are you doing?" he asked.

            "Eating," she responded. 

            They sat there in minutes not saying word, just eating. Suddenly, Louis broke the silence. "You want to hang?"

            Hailey raised her brow at him. "Hang? Sorry, I don't speak trash."

            Louis sighed. "Jeez, sorry. You want to come over after school today?" 

            Hailey smiled. "Sure, why not. I've got nothing else to do."

            "Really? I'd think that you have some party to go to."

            Hailey's eyes narrowed. "Why do you say that?"

            Louis shrugged. "You just seem like the type of person who would go to parties after school, or hang out with friends. Lots of them."

            Hailey looked back at her bottle of water. "You know Louis, you shouldn't judge people."

            Louis looked at her, taken back. "What?"

            "You shouldn't judge people. Trust me, I wish I had everything you said." She bit her lip as Louis stopped eating. "Louis, I don't have any friends."

            "Not one?" he asked.

            She shook her head. "None. It happened a long time ago that everyone stopped being my friend. It was two years ago. I was over at Greg's house partying with a bunch of my friends. Well, basically the whole school was there. Anyway, I was having a good time until I started to feel dizzy so I went outside to catch some fresh air. Soon, I noticed bunches of people were fighting. Of course, they were drunk, so I started to get scared when one said he was going to get the gun from his dad's house. I started to panic and with out thinking I ran to the phone and called the police. The police came and arrested those who were drunk and told everyone at the party that they were going to contact their parents. From that day no one has said a word to me. They all hate me."  
            Louis didn't know what to say.

            A tear escaped Hailey's eye. "I'm so sorry Louis. I didn't mean to tell you this." She wiped away her tear and took off, leaving her lunch on the table. Louis just sat there. He had no idea. 


End file.
